bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberator-class Starfighter
The Liberator-class Starfighter, known as the Talon Starfighter to the Sith Empire, was a model of starfighter used by the Galactic Republic prior to, during, and following the Great Galactic War. Characteristics The Liberator-class Republic starfighter served as the primary defence against the Mk VII and Mk VI Imperial interceptors employed by the Sith Empire (Post-Great Hyperspace War) during the Great Galactic War and the Cold War. Like starfighters and transports during that time, except for a few notable exceptions of the Defender-class light corvette, the Fury-class Imperial interceptor, the BT-7 Thunderclap assault ship, and the X-70B Phantom-class prototype, they did not have hyperdrive engines forcing them to rely on larger ships such as the Thranta-class corvette and Valor-class cruiser to carry them to their destination. History These starfighters were used to escort a diplomatic convoy of Republic transport ships to investigate unidentified starships that had invaded the Tingel Arm of the galaxy. They were obliterated by the forces of the Sith Empire's Imperial Navy (Sith Empire). Several fighters were also used to reclaim Alderaan following the battle of the same name. These fighters later served as the primary starfighters during the Great Galactic War and the subsequent Cold War against Mk VI interceptors used by the Sith Empire (Post-Great Hyperspace War) Imperial Navy. They were loaded onto the Republic's Thranta-class corvette and Valor-class cruiser. Post Great Galactic War After the end of the Great Galactic War and the Cold War between the Republic and the Sith, the Liberator-class would go on to continue serving until newer and improved fighters found their way into the Republic's arsenal. The Liberator/Talon would eventually be phased out, due to age and a cease in production. Antiques in Modern Times To say that these ships are forever gone would be almost a very truthful statement. No major militia or military still uses the Liberator-class during the time of the Imperial New Order. But there may be a handful of Talons remaining usable within the galaxy, held on to by collectors or just waiting for someone to clean the dust off. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Liberator-class Republic Starfighter Type: Space Superiority Starfighter Scale: Starfighter Length: 9 meters Skill: Starfighter piloting: Liberator Fighter Crew: 1 Crew Skill: Starfighter piloting 3D+2, starship gunnery 3D+2 Cargo Capacity: 85 kilograms Consumables: 1 days Cost: 45,000 (used as equipped; no longer available new) Maneuverability: 1D Space: 7 Atmosphere: 350; 1000 kmh Hull: 3D Shields: None Sensors: *Passive: 10/0D *Scan: 25/1D *Search: 35/2D *Focus: 1/2D Weapons: 2 Laser Cannons (fire-linked) Fire Arc: Front Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-5/10/17 Atmosphere Range: 100-500/1/1.7KM Damage: 4D Concussion Missile Launcher Fire Arc: Front Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1/3/7 Atmosphere Range: 50-100/300/700 Damage: 7D Notes The Liberator-class stats are loosely made around that of the Z-95 Headhunter Starfighter. While we haven't seen it yet, the chance that these fighters did have a Concussion Missile Launcher is high, as every other ship during the time of Star Wars: The Old Republic does. Category:Starships Category:Starfighters